Soul Killing
Soul Killing is the ability to destroy the soul or essence of a being. It is different from vanquishing, where only the physical form is destroyed and the soul/essence moves on to another plane while this power completely eradicates their existence. Reincarnation will not be possible unless the soul is restored. Examples Life Essences The Life Essence Terra possessed a Businessman's body and later Piper Halliwell's. Their souls weakened as the possession went on. Terra explained that their souls would die the longer she was in their bodies. Terra killed the Businessman to possess Piper, who was later saved by Prue and Phoebe.Season 3 episode, "Coyote Piper" Witches Witches can destroy a ghost with the spell To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest, though the caster needs to be a ghost themselves for the spell to be effective. However, the spell doesn't actually kill the souls of said ghosts, rather forcing them to move on to their intended afterlife. Prue, Piper, and Penny have used the spell on three separate occasions.Season 1 episode, "The Power of Two"Season 4 episode, "Saving Private Leo"Season 5 episode, "Necromancing the Stone" Witches could also use a potion to destroy a ghost by pouring it over their remains.Season 2 episode, "Reckless Abandon"Season 6 episode, "Love's a Witch" In 2006, the Charmed Ones summoned the Hollow to strengthen their powers, then collecting a multitude of powers and vanquished the Triad, all of whom were in spirit form after their bodies were destroyed.Season 8 episode, "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" When Christy Jenkins and Dumain traveled back in time, the Charmed Ones followed and vanquished them again with potions they concocted with Grams's help.Season 8 episode, "Forever Charmed" In 2008, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige combined a potion, Excalibur, and a Power of Three spell to permanently vanquish the Source's essence.Season 9 comic issue, "Unnatural Resources" The Ancient Athame In 2010, Valen found a weapon called the Ancient Athame, which had the power to destroy souls. He activated the blade by mixing it with his own blood, a witch's, an innocent's, and a being hovering between life and death. Though he failed to vanquish the Charmed Ones, he managed to vanquish Cole Turner's soul.Season 10 comic issue, "Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul?" After Cole's demise, the blade was used three more times: once to release the Old One inside Montgomery Knox, another to destroy Paige Matthews, and finally to destroy Prue Halliwell. When Piper stabbed Prue with the blade, the magic of the All in her body was released, destroyed the ancient atheme and saved Prue and Paige's souls from annihilation.Season 10 comic issue, "The Reason" Related Powers Soul Absorption Soul Absorption works in a similar manner where the user devours their victim's soul for their own benefit. The victim's soul is considered "killed" or "destroyed". List of beings who use(d) Soul Killing ;Original power *Life Essences ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Valen (With the Ancient Athame) *Witches (With a spell or a potion) **Prue Halliwell (With a spell, and the Ancient Athame) **Piper Halliwell (With a spell, and through powers collected by the Hollow **Phoebe Halliwell (With powers collected by the Hollow) **Paige Matthews (With powers collected by the Hollow) **Penny Halliwell (With a spell) Gallery S05E21_GramsNecromancerBanish.jpg 5x21-41.png Saving Private Leo_rick-nathan-vanquish1.jpg Saving Private Leo_rick-nathan-vanquish2.jpg Saving Private Leo_rick-nathan-vanquish3.jpg 8x22TriadVanquish2.png Cole-death.jpg References Category:Powers